Why Live A Lie?
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Jibbs, silly little fic


_This is for Ellie, because...well, she knows why! _

* * *

It had been a long day, but then again when wasn't it? And Gibbs was tired, his eyes itched from too many consecutive hours awake and in front of a computer screen and his head throbbed. The team had all gone home; practically sleep walking out of the office, mumbling goodbyes as they went.

He placed his head in his hands, rubbing on his temples. What he was still doing here he had no idea, but it could have had something to do with the faint light radiating from the direction of her office. He knew she was still there; she quite often slept there, curled up on the couch, slender legs folded under her, her hair framing her face.

_Without realizing what he was doing he found himself standing outside her office and he knocked on the door frame. She glanced up, her glasses on the end of her nose and her hair piled up, held together with two pencils. She smiled slightly._

"_What are you still doing here?" She asked. He shrugged, because he really had no idea. She stood up and walked out from behind her desk, he frowned as he noticed she was only wearing a large, white, men's shirt. She ran her hands up his chest and leant forward._

"_Well, maybe you need reminding?" She said, and he nodded, dimly wondering where his voice had gone, but suddenly not caring as her mouth found his. _

_She ran her tongue over his lips and then slipped between them, a moan vibrating through her chest as he wound his arms around her and pulled her firmly to him, she pulled away, but her mouth still hovered over his. _

"_Is this why you're still here?" She asked coyly, and he briefly wondered if this was a dream, Jen was never coy, but her hands pulling his hips closer and the feel of her breath on his face were all too real. _

"_I'm not sure yet…" He whispered back, closing the gap between them and she allowed him to hitch her up around his waist. . _

_He pulled away and set her back on her feet, suddenly realizing this something was wrong about this situation, Jen didn't sit in her office in a men's shirt and nothing else, she didn't moan into his mouth when he kissed her, and she certainly didn't let him manipulate her body like this. He looked down at her._

"_What are you playing at Jen?" He asked. She frowned in confusion._

"_Nothing…I just thought that it was about time we gave in…oh come on Jethro, we have been dancing around each other for 3 years now and I am tired of it; tired of pretending that I don't still carry feelings for you, tired of pretending that I don't notice you staring at me. Why should we live a lie?" She pushed him and he fell backwards onto the couch, he didn't remember being that close to the couch but before he had a chance to wonder she had planted herself firmly in his lap, legs either side of his thighs. She reached up and pulled the pencils out of her hair, slowly shaking it loose, until it hung around her face, gently curling over her shoulders. She pulled the glasses off slowly, placing them on the couch next to him._

"_Well," She breathed, "what do you say?" Her hands played with a button on the shirt till it popped open, revealing the cleavage that he knew and loved. She leant forward, giving him a better view. _

_"It's about time, Jenny__" He said, his hands tangling in her hair, he pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his. He tugged gently on her hair, angling her head and he kissed along her neck, his tongue darting out. He licked along it and breathed cool air, loving the way the skin pimpled in the cold. _

"_Jethro…" She whispered longingly, he ignored her and carried on kissing the skin which he had missed for so long._

"_Jethro?" She said a little louder._

"Jethro?" She was shouting now, her hand on his shoulder shaking him. He darted awake and she hid a smile.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. He looked at her; his eyes narrowing in confusion till he took in his surroundings. He was in his chair, in the bullpen. Jen was standing in front of him, very much fully clothed.

"I…"He began, and she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Fell asleep? Maybe the boss is working you too hard." He said, a twinkle in her eyes. "Fancy a drink?" She asked, gesturing towards the elevators, "My car is waiting."

He was definitely too old to be having sexual fantasies about his boss, but when she looked at him like that, with expectant eyes and a knowing smile on her face, it was kind of difficult not too.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_

_Just a little something_


End file.
